Episode 9693 (13th February 2019)
Plot Abi storms into the Rovers and tearfully rages at Peter in front of Sally and Tim. Peter tries to apologise but she walks out forlornly. Clayton feels utterly sorry for himself and demands Shona leaves him. She’s crushed when he says he wishes he’d died instead of his dad. Abi buys a load of booze and heads home as Peter tries to apologise again. She tells him he’s scum and she hopes his boat sinks. With Joseph in bed, Gemma and Chesney start to kiss on the sofa. Joseph gets up, demanding another story. Chesney orders him back to bed and his son uses the F-word on him, grassing up Gemma as the person who he learned it from. Tyrone is delighted when Mary babysits so he and Kevin can go out for a drink. Chesney berates Gemma for teaching his son swearwords and she storms out when they row. Having shown the twins over the boat with a hurricane lamp, Simon settles down to spend the night in it with his music playing. Aadi leaves the lamp behind but unthinkingly puts it under the boat with the wick still alight. Having heard from Nick about Clayton’s beating, David asks Shona why it happened but she hides the story of the drugs from him. He understands why she doesn’t want to talk to him about her son. As Simon continues to listen to his music, someone knocks the lamp over and the exposed wick ignites. The hull of the boat soon starts to burn. Kevin winds up Tyrone that Mary has the hots for him. Alerted by Peter that Abi was heading home with booze, Tim and Sally leave the pub and spot the fire. They alert Peter and ring the fire brigade. Within the boat, a choking Simon yells for help. Kevin and Tyrone fetch the garage’s extinguishers while Peter climbs onto the factory balcony and jumps down into the boat to rescue his son. Enough flames are held momentarily at bay by Kevin and Tyrone to enable the two to escape. Carla comforts Peter as the residents see to Simon and the emergency services arrive. Back at the house, Tyrone is horrified to find a valentine's card on his mat that's not from Fiz. Peter watches his dreams go up in smoke. Shona thanks Nick for not telling David about the drugs. Nick wonders if the drug dealers caused the fire. Peter storms into No.4 demanding to see Abi but her whereabouts aren’t known. He rages that she almost caused the death of his son and if she returns she’s going to answer to him and the police. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn Guest cast *Clayton Hibbs - Callum Harrison *Fire Officer - Pete Edmunds Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Factory floor *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Corridor and Clayton's room Notes *A paramedic who attends Simon Barlow after the fire is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *Glenn Marks was credited as the Stunt-Coordinator on this episode and Nicholas Lewis and Ian Kay as the Stunt Doubles. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Simon's life is in danger as Peter's boat goes up in flames; and David confronts Shona, wanting to know why Clayton was attacked. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,423,885 viewers (12th place). Category:2019 episodes